jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Javi
Javi'' (''J/essie and R/'avi') is the relationship between Jessie Prescott and Ravi Ross. Jessie seems to have a close and friendly relationship acquainted with Ravi, but her friendly attempts are not always successful, as seen in the episode, The Talented Mr. Kipling. __TOC__ Javi Moments New York, New Nanny *Jessie meets Ravi inside of the multimillion-dollar penthouse. *Jessie wonders where Ravi is during the dinner that she had prepared for the Ross children. *When Ravi couldn’t beat a level on his video game, Jessie beat it for him. *When Mr. Kipling chases Jessie through his mini playground, she screams at an oblivious Ravi for help. *Ravi hugs Jessie and thanks her for helping him with his game. The Talented Mr. Kipling *Jessie suggests that they take Mr. Kipling for a walk, to Ravi. *Jessie tells him that no one will keep him from walking his pet, Mr.Kipling, and assures him that everything will turn out fine. *Ravi gets upset with Jessie when Mrs. Chesterfield demands Mr. Kipling to be removed from the building. *Jessie helps Ravi look for Mr. Kipling. *Ravi apologizes right after he yells at Jessie and gives her a hug, and Jessie immediately forgives him. Used Karma *Ravi explains to Jessie that Luke's karma was actually practical jokes that he pulled on Ravi. *Jessie gives Ravi advice to come to her next time Luke messes with him. *Jessie fist bumps with Ravi on the staircase. *Jessie laughs with him about one of his pranks on Luke. Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Jessie tells Luke that family is about loyalty, and to stand up for Ravi. *Jessie asks Ravi why he's soaking wet in a concerned tone of voice. *When Ravi is feeling upset about being the new kid at school, Jessie reminds him to stay true to himself. *Jessie tells Ravi that he looks nice and that he will do great on his first day of school. Then as he leaves, she demands Luke to look out for him. Tempest in a Teacup *Ravi is happy to see Jessie has come to rescue him. *He isn't happy that she didn't bring a rope with her. *She helps hoist him out of the teacup. We Are So Grounded *Jessie tells Ravi that Mr. Kipling would want him to go on. *Ravi wants Jessie to carry him instead of walking on his own. *Jessie hugs Ravi tightly and comforts him as they are about to depart towards the helicopter. The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling *Jessie and Ravi (and Luke) watch over Mr. Kipling's eggs. *Jessie and Ravi (and Luke), disguised as waiters, rescued Mr. Kipling's eggs and nearly destroyed the Oval restaurant. *Jessie and Ravi were outside the condominium to get a cab to go to the vet. *Jessie (and Luke) told Ravi to make a sign for the food he makes. *Jessie and Ravi (and Luke) anxiously and furiously wait for the mailman. *Ravi was angry with Jessie after she said not to panic, but, Ravi retorted with "Every time you say that something horrible happens. I don't think "do not worry", MEANS WHAT YOU THINK IT MEANS !" *Ravi tells Jessie that she is taking all of the fun out of staying up past Ten O'Clock. To Be or Not to Be *Jessie and Ravi hug each other in the beginning. Gotcha Day *Jessie makes Ravi cry by accident. *Ravi explains to Jessie what he wants for his gotcha day. *Jessie apologised to Ravi for making him cry by saying 'Ravi, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you' and is right in his face. Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening *When Ravi and Jessie are trapped in the elevator together, Jessie puts Ravi on her shoulders so he can reach an escape hatch. *When she said "pull your self up", he responded "apparently you are not familiar with my lack of upper body strength." When he can't reach the hatch, she stands on his shoulders instead. Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Fan Pages Category:Character Pairings Category:Javi shoulders Kavi